


Sous les pavés, le sang.

by AngelicaR2



Category: 19th Century CE France RPF, French History RPF, L'Empereur de Paris (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Loss, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Femslash, Fights, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hatred, Joyful, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pain, Regret, Revenge, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Slash, Violence, screams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [L’Empereur de Paris] : Suivez les aventures de Vidocq et de ses joyeux compagnons dans le Paris du XIXe siècle ! Drabbles et OS. Multipairing. Spoil de tout le film.





	1. Jusqu’au bout de la mort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Ils m’ont tué mon fils. Alors je l’ai vengé. » Drabble sur le duc de Neufchâteau, après la mort de son fils Charles.

Son fils est mort.

 

Quand Vidocq l’avait entraîné ( _les_ avait entraînés, pour être plus exact. Quand il avait décidé que Charles aussi devait y participer, il avait impliqué son fils dans toute cette histoire, pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire) dans cette rocambolesque aventure, il avait bien évidement pensé que la mort était une possibilité. Il n’était ni inconscient, ni fou, et Maillard et ses sbires étaient suffisamment dangereux pour qu’il se méfie d’eux.

 

Il avait pensé qu’il mourrait peut-être, l’épée à la main, défendant son honneur, celui des Neufchâteaux, il avait pensé que se battre pour récupérer ses terres perdues, volées, _spoliées_ , qui lui revenaient de droit, _leur_ revenaient de droit, à tout les deux, serait une belle façon pour lui de mourir.

 

Il avait vu venir par cette mort l’honneur, la gloire, pour lui, pour son nom, _pour_ _son_ _fils_ , oui, il s’était vu mourir, il est vrai, il s’y était même préparé.

 

Jamais il n’avait pensé qu’une chose pareille puisse arriver à son fils.

 

Ce n’était qu’un gamin !

 

Il avait à peine _vingt ans_!

 

Ce n’était pas... ce n’était pas _juste_!

 

Et tout noble qu’il était, il savait déjà que la mort se moquait bien de la justice, la guerre, la révolution, la Terreur, toutes avaient emmené vers la mort des hommes et des femmes qui ne l’avaient pas mérité, oh, cela oui, il ne le savait que trop bien.

 

Sa femme était morte elle aussi, après tout.

 

Mais... mais _pas_ _lui_  !

 

Mais pas son fils, pas _Charles_!

 

 _Ils ont tué mon petit garçon_!

 

Il n’en avait pas cru ses yeux en voyant son fils s’écrouler au sol, il n’avait pas compris, même quand il avait vu la mare de sang qui s’écoulait de lui, qui le quittait, en même temps que la vie, et non, _ce n’était pas juste_!

 

Son fils était mort.

 

Et lui, son père, n’avait rien pu faire pour le sauver, pour le protéger, c’était lui son père, c’était lui l’adulte, c’était son rôle, et pourtant c’était bien son fils qui l’avait sauvé de la mort en tuant son assaillant, et son fils _lui avait sourit_ , la bouche empli de sang, et quelque chose était mort en lui face à ce sourire qui n’avait plus grand chose de réellement vivant.

 

« Charles, non ! Charles.... CHARLES ! »

 

Il avait hurlé, et ça n’avait servi à rien.

 

Son fils était demeuré glacé entre ses bras.

 

Il s’en était voulu, tout d’abord, pour ne pas avoir réussi à agir assez rapidement.

 

Puis il avait accusé Vidocq, assez injustement d’ailleurs, et celui-ci n’avait rien répliqué. Ce n’est que plus tard, avant l’assaut final contre la bande de Nathanaël de Wenger, qu’il avait appris que l’ancien bagnard s’était confronté à une cellule entièrement emplie de bagnards en partance pour Toulon, qui le traitaient de balance, et ce sans broncher, se contentant de leur rappeler que c’était _entièrement_ _faux_.

 

Et personne apparemment n’avait trouvé quoi que ce soit à répondre.

 

Il l’avait admiré alors, bien malgré lui.

 

Ensuite, il avait compris que les coupables étaient ceux qui leur avaient tiré dessus, _qui lui avaient pris son fils_ , et sa colère n’avait connu aucune limite.

 

Oh, ça oui, ils paieraient tous...

 

Alors il s’était lancé dans cette chasse à l’homme, impitoyable, sans pitié, allant jusqu’à tuer sans aucun remords l’homme qui leur avait indiqué le chemin jusqu’à leur repaire, parce qu’il faisait partie de ceux _qui avaient ordonné l’assassinat de son fils_ , alors pour lui, c’était du pareil au même.

 

Son fils était mort, et désormais, plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance, l’honneur, les titres, les terres, _leurs terres_ , qu’il était si heureux quelques heures auparavant de récupérer d’ici peu de temps, non, plus rien ne comptait, pas alors que son fils, la chair de sa chair, était mort _dans ses bras_.

 

Il ne fit même pas attention à qui il abattait de sang-froid ainsi, les transperçant de son épée, les uns après les autres, épargnant seulement la pauvre prostituée qui était uniquement là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

 

Il était couvert de sang, et il était blessé de part en part, et il ne savait même pas s’il avait tué celui qui avait tiré sur son fils et qui lui avait ôté la vie, et qui s’en était vanté, devant lui, sans même soupçonner sa présence, mais oui, après tout, qu’importe.

 

Il avait fait ce qu’il devait faire.

 

Alors qu’il sentait sa propre épée le transpercer, alors qu’il se pourfendait lui-même pour mettre fin à sa vie misérable et à celle de l’homme collé à son dos, près à le tuer, il se demanda ce qu’il pourrait dire à Dieu (ou au Diable, après tout, qu’importe) s’il le voyait, et si celui-ci lui demandait pourquoi il avait fait tout cela.

 

Malgré la douleur, malgré la mort qui venait et qui se rapprochait de lui, elle et son étreinte glacée, il se mit à sourire.

 

Parce qu’il _savait_.

 

Il savait parfaitement ce qu’il leur dirait, à ceux qui pourraient lui demander _pourquoi_.

 

_Ils m’ont tué mon fils._

 

_Alors je l’ai vengé._

 

Tout simplement.


	2. J’ai tué le méchant !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Il avait fait ce qui était juste. Il avait sauvé son père. Peu importe qu’il doive mourir à cause de cela. »

Il est en train de mourir.

 

On vient tout juste de lui tirer dessus, et il va mourir, bientôt.

 

Mais pourtant, Charles n’était pas triste.

 

En un sens, il était même _heureux_.

 

La mort avait frappé sans prévenir, comme d’habitude, alors que lui et son père se trouvaient dans une calèche, discutant tout deux de la future récupération de leurs terres, parlant de ce pour quoi son père se battait depuis presque vingt longues années, évoquant un futur qui ne deviendrait _jamais_ réalité.

 

Des hommes avaient surgi de nulle part, il avait pris une première balle dans le ventre, et d’un seul coup, en un instant, il avait su.

 

Il avait compris qu’il allait mourir, qu’il était trop tard, déjà trop tard pour essayer de survivre, trop tard pour seulement _vivre_.

 

Trop tard pour eux, trop tard pour revenir chez eux, trop tard pour essayer de s’enfuir.

 

Il avait vu son père sortir du véhicule, l’avait vu sortir son épée, et avait trouvé tout cela bien absurde, oui, il était absurde de faire cela face à un assaillant armé d’un pistolet, qui de ce fait pouvait le tuer plus facilement et plus sûrement que dans un combat à armes égales.

 

Son père avait beau dire que peu importe le régime, il servait la France, le fait est que lui et ses méthodes de combat étaient encore très Ancien Régime, emplis de notion d’honneur, de combats loyal, et de duels.

 

Charles aurait souri s’il avait pu, s’il n’avait pas eu aussi mal, s’il n’avait pas été à l’instant même en train de _mourir_.

 

Sans qu’il comprenne vraiment comment, son père finit par se retrouver à se battre au corps-à-corps contre son adversaire, et il s’en sortait même plutôt bien, jusqu’à ce qu’un second assaillant ne survienne.

 

Et que Charles agisse sans réfléchir, que son corps ne bouge avant que son esprit ne mettre seulement des mots sur ce qu’il était sur le point de faire.

 

Il avait tiré, et reçu une autre balle, et son père s’était retourné vers lui, horrifié, mais le jeune noble n’avait réussi qu’à ressentir un profond soulagement.

 

Parce qu’il avait réussi.

 

Il avait fait ce qui était juste.

 

Il avait sauvé son père.

 

Peu importe qu’il doive mourir à cause de cela.

 

Il était tombé, avait chuté hors de la carriole, et son père l’avait pris dans ses bras, avait hurlé son nom, avait imploré, et Charles, lui, s’était contenté de sourire.

 

Du sang avait commencé à envahir sa bouche, accompagné de son goût métallique si caractéristique, son père avait continué de hurler des mots qu’il n’arrivait même plus à comprendre, mais de toute façon, ça n’avait plus d’importance.

 

Il allait bientôt mourir.

 

Il n’allait bientôt plus souffrir, et son père était _vivant_.

 

Il pouvait partir en paix.

 

Quand Charles de Neufchâteau s’éteignit, sous les yeux de son père désespéré, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. En rétrospective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Maintenant, il se disait qu’il avait fait une terrible erreur. » Vidocq/Annette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mention de la mort d’un personnage.

Quand ils avaient été tout deux dans l’eau, Vidocq n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi outre mesure.

 

Nathanaël lui avait sauvé la vie, et apparemment, d’après le malfrat, cela voulait dire qu’il lui en devait une autre, et c’était peut-être vrai, mais à vrai dire, il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé sur le moment, ce n’est pas vraiment comme si il avait eu l’occasion d’y penser en profondeur, alors qu’ils étaient là, en train de se noyer, les poumons remplis d’eau.

 

Il lui avait enlevé le boulet accroché à son pied, lui avait permis de sortir la tête de l’eau, lui avait sauvé la vie, et ils s’étaient tout les deux enfuis, s’éloignant de la galère dans laquelle ils étaient encore enfermés seulement cinq minutes auparavant.

 

Ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, se moquant bien de ce que l’autre deviendrait ou ferait de sa liberté retrouvée, et Vidocq s’était dit : _J’ai payé ma dette, maintenant, nous sommes quittes_.

 

Le temps avait passé, Vidocq avait tenté de se faire oublier, sans grand succès (Maillard pouvait définitivement aller se faire foutre, ce salopard), et puis un jour, Nathanaël de Wenger était de nouveau entré dans sa vie.

 

Pour le pire.

 

Et le monde de Vidocq avait commencé à brûler.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lui sauver la vie avait plus été un réflexe qu’autre chose, mais Vidocq ne l’avait en aucun cas regretté sur le moment, après tout, il avait fait ce qu’il devait faire (il était un voleur, pas un tueur, merde ! Enfin, la plupart du temps...), c’était une bonne chose, non ?

 

Mais maintenant, alors qu’il se trouvait face au corps sans vie d’Annette...

 

Maintenant, il se disait qu’il avait fait une terrible erreur.

 

Elle était morte, morte étranglée par Nathanaël parce que Vidocq avait refusé de le rejoindre, refusé de s’associer avec lui, il l’avait tuée avec le foulard même que Vidocq lui avait offert autrefois, lors de leur première rencontre, une fois qu’il lui avait volé la montre qu’elle-même avait dérobé à quelqu’un d’autre juste avant.

 

Annette était morte, et intérieurement, lui, Vidocq, il hurlait.

 

Et tout son être criait vengeance.

 

Vengeance pour celle qu’il aimait.

 

Vengeance pour sa vie détruite, ruinée, changée en cendres par Nathanaël qui n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tout briser, à tout ruiner, oui, la vengeance, c’est tout ce qu’il lui restait, puisqu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir la justice.

 

Face à la dépouille de la jeune femme morte, Vidocq ne put s’empêcher de se dire qu’il aurait en fin compte dû laisser mourir Nathanaël de Wenger ce jour-là.

 

**ND’A :** **C’est moi ou ce recueil devient de plus en plus dépressif ? C’était pas du tout prévu à la base, mais c’est pas de ma faute, c’est celle du film d’être aussi triste vers la fin.**


End file.
